Talehqs Wiki
WHO LIVES ? it all started the day the first tale was written . long before their fame and popularity , long before they became a household name . long ago , this world was but a mere speck . an insignificant dot , way out in the universe . but as these stories progressed , caught on , and were shared , this world grew . soon enough , a planet was formed from this speck . land , sea , mountains and trees and clouds in the atmosphere . then animals , birds and wolves and the tiniest of mice . then people came to be , the people you all thought of as nothing but characters in a story , and learned to respect this land for all it’s glory . but good things don’t last long . so for every hero that was brought into this world , a villain was created as their opposite . this world , which is now known to us as the enchanted forest , is similar to our own . this world also has it’s differences . time is slow , and minute . it’s almost insignificant . what could equal forty years on our human earth could be only half that in the enchanted forest , maybe even less depending on the season . winters are harsher than even the arctic of our earth can bear , and spring is heavenly beautiful , with fields filled with rare and valuable plant life . kingdoms rule over the lands and ( most ) rulers are kind and fair . technology exists , has for some time , long before apple and android ever came about in our world . but here’s the catch - it’s not bells and whistles that keep phones and laptops working . it’s magic . magic is the soul of this world . the heart . magic is what keeps it going . so imagine how detrimental it would be for someone of great power , and great evil , to try and suck this magic dry . WHO DIES ? unfortunately , this is our truth . when the first once upon a time had been uttered , it brought about the enchanted forest . for each hero that was written in every earthly story , a villain was created as their opposite . some villains are more vile than others . some are filled with power , either through magic , a crown atop their head , or in some cases , both . but whether they’re wicked or absolutely vile , powerful or not , these villains are all still a problem . they are a threat to the well being of everyone in the enchanted forest , and even more so when they come together and form alliances . there’s already been rumors that an alliance has been formed between ursula , maleficent , and the evil queen . and word has it that chernabog is planning to take those three wicked women under his demonic wing and create a powerhouse of dark magic to aid in their goal of taking out current rulers and rise to the ranks until they rule over the entirety of the enchanted forest , turning the idyllic land into a hell on earth . some even say that the king of demons is simply using his allies for their power , and that he won’t mind leaving them in the dust when he rules over the enchanted forest himself . these rumors seemed to be confirmed when nearly a month ago the king of the large , wealthy kingdom of adora had been found murdered in his bedchambers late in the night . no one had seen anyone enter , and nor did they see anyone exit . all they know is that one minute the king was alive and sleeping peacefully , and the next he was dead . WHO TELLS YOUR STORY ? there’s been talks of a resistance in the works , a group of humans and those gifted with magic alike that have come from every kingdom around in hopes of aiding in the coming war against evil . that , and rulers of every kingdom are arming their guards and readying their forces for any coming attack . now , the villains reign terror over their greatest enemies , and the heroes fight to keep their kingdoms in the hands of those who seek to protect it . no one knows how long this war between sides will last , nor how brutal it may become . right now , the only thing on anyone’s mind is to secure your throne . Category:Browse